Para no decirte adiós
by zryvanierkic
Summary: ...por favor... Nunca me sueltes...


Y después de siglos, cumplo con este fic que es a la vez el regalo de cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas... y el regalo dedicado a una preciosa pequeñita que hace también parte de mi mundo.

Debería haber considerado únicamente a la pareja principal, pero en la época en que empecé a escribirlo, los Trifecta eran considerados en todas mis historias, de modo que... Esta vez también están, porque gracias a una amiga muy especial pude recuperar el cariño a esa pareja que fue sumamente importante para mi n.n

Y bueno... los créditos respectivos... Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no es mío, si lo fuera, no los haría sufrir tanto hasta el siguiente año para la película de los Trifectitas ni los tendría en ascuas con esto de la nueva OVA de Valentín XD ... Este maravilloso mundo es de la maravillosa Nakamura-sensei-sama... Yo sólo divago y me emociono adaptando sus historias sin fines de lucro n.n

Espero que quienes aman esta pareja no me odien... Lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo...

Y aquí los dejo con este fic... Nuevamente, paciencia, por favor. Estoy recuperando mi estilo n.n

Nota:

_En cursiva_ pensamientos y recuerdos... Con un pelín de esfuerzo lograrán ubicarse en el personaje dueño. Siempre dejo claves secretas XD

* * *

**Para no decirte adiós**

- _¡E… ESPERA, TORI!_

- _¡SUÉLTAME, CHIAKI!_

_Aún recuerdo esa expresión… que me provocó, en verdad, terror…_

- _¡Deja la violencia! ¡DETENTE, TORI!_

- _Chiaki, por favor… Saca a este tipo de aquí…_

- _¿QUÉ?_

_Deseaba que se fueran… porque en verdad estaba asustado. Y porque… no deseaba que me vieran llorar…_

- _¡Rápido…! Rápido... Quiero estar solo._

- _¡Pero qué crees que…!_

- _¡Vámonos! ¡Vamos, Tori…! Yuu… te llamaré después…_

- _Sí…_

_Con mi palpitante mejilla enrojecida por completo… la humillación de saberlo y verlo marcharse con él me provocó un dolor aún más terrible… _

_Nunca serías mío… nunca podría saber lo que era sentirse dentro de ti… en tu corazón, en tu cuerpo. Sé que ese error que cometí enfrió en gran parte nuestra relación, pero… No me arrepentí de haberlo cometido… porque con eso logré quitarme la venda de los ojos…_

_Nunca serás mío…_

_Por más que siga molestándote y haciendo rabiar a ese maldito, me dije…_

_Sin embargo, hoy, luego de haber peleado a puño limpio por más de una hora… con Hatori… _

_Luego de haber bebido hasta casi quedar ambos inconscientes…_

_Me doy cuenta… de que se acerca un momento muy difícil para él también…_

_El de decidir… si continúa manteniendo sus sentimientos por ti…_

_O si al fin se decide a vivir para sí mismo… _

_Como lo hice yo… ese maldito día…_

_En silencio… para no decirlo…_

X.X

- Yoshino terminó conmigo... Ya no es mi novio.

"Mierda"

El pensamiento inmediato de Takano Masamune fue… que su Editor Subjefe se había vuelto loco… por culpa de los trajines de fin de ciclo…

Y es que, se dijo, si un editor era capaz de llegar mucho después de su horario de trabajo, oliendo a alcohol incluso desde cincuenta metros de distancia, y soltando la bomba de su, ahora inexistente, relación amorosa con el mangaka VARÓN, al que se creía MUJER, más importante de la Editorial más importante de TODO Japón, el mismo que por cierto, se hallaba a su cargo y era el que sostenía los cimientos de dicha Editorial con sus ventas astronómicas… Obviamente sólo podría esperar, al alcanzar nuevamente la consciencia, una carta de despido sobre su escritorio y la ausencia de cualquier palabra de agradecimiento.

Y la vergüenza y desprecio públicos, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, sin saber cómo, Takano Masamune, su Jefe, se las arregló, junto a Mino-san, Kisa-san y Onodera, para hacer que el resto de trabajadores de los otros Departamentos se fueran a almorzar, dejándolos solos. Un segundo antes de que el gigante de Esmeralda se dejara caer de rodillas, llorando como un niño.

- Si vas a llorar… lo mejor es que te vayas al baño. Con todo el escándalo que se armó creo que Isaka-san no tardará en venir y dudo que desees verte aún más patético…

- Me importa poco… Mi vida no puede estar más jodida…

- Si no te calmas y me explicas el motivo de… de su ruptura… – miró de reojo a Ritsu, quien, entendiendo, le hizo señas a los otros para que los dejaran solos. Y así lo hicieron – te puedo asegurar que me encargaré de que no sólo se halle más jodida… Yo mismo te pulverizaré entre mis manos por ocasionar este estropicio cuando nos queda una semana para el final del ciclo…

- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa verdad…? El maldito ciclo… – Hatori era a veces imposible de tratar cuando estaba sobrio. Pero, como estaba comprobando Takano-san, era mil veces peor borracho – Terminó el manuscrito a tiempo, de seguro Yanase lo traerá hoy… Yo – se puso de pie con dificultad y, tambaleándose, caminó hacia su sitio – me llevaré mis cosas...

- Oi, Hatori… Te he pedido que te expliques…

- No tengo ganas de hablar contigo – volvió a tutearlo. Sin lugar a dudas cuando se le pasara la resaca tendría muuuchos motivos para arrepentirse de haber despertado esa mañana.

- Hatori, no estoy bromeando… No me hagas perder el tiempo, empieza a

- ¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS! – su pobre argumento fue cortado en seco con la llegada de una persona que él conocía muy bien, aunque no fuese su amigo. En otras circunstancias, si no se hubiera tratado de alguien tan importante, lo habría sacado a patadas por interrumpirlo… Pero, al tratarse de _él_… el asunto tomaba una dimensión terriblemente peligrosa.

- Yoshikahua-sensei… Qué aleg

- ¡¿ENCIMA QUE ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR HUYES COMO UN COBARDE A ESCONDERTE BAJO LAS FALDAS DE TU JEFE?! – Takano Masamune abrió los ojos y la boca con espanto. No podía creer que el mangaka tímido y retraído, hasta el punto de ser casi antisocial, lo estuviera ignorando de esa manera. Y mencionando de forma tan grosera.

- Si tienes algo que decirme, por favor vayamos al Departamento… No tardan en retornar mis compañeros…

- Oi, Masamune, ¿qué – Takano-san le hizo una señal al recién llegado Yokozawa-san para que guardara silencio.

- Jajaja, ¿por qué… te da vergüenza de que se enteren de que eres un vil traidor… un ser sin sentimientos… una aberración de la naturaleza… UN MALDITO GAY QUE SE METIÓ CON MI MEJOR AMIGO ESTANDO CONMIGO? – Yokozawa por poco y se desmayó de la impresión. Miró a Masamune y el otro le correspondió, ambos tan aterrados que ni siquiera pudieron hablarse.

- ¡No soy un traidor… esa aberración que sugeriste fue sólo producida en tu mente atarantada, idiota!

El puñetazo que le lanzó en toda la mejilla izquierda logró lo que el alcohol no había podido aún: dejarlo inconsciente, tumbado sobre el escritorio de Onodera.

- Se… ¡¿SENSEI…?! – la voz aterrada de Yokozawa pareció hacer reaccionar al joven. Sonrojándose notoriamente, y haciéndose cariñitos en su propia mano adolorida, volteó a verlos, justo cuando sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Yo… Perdón, por esta escena, Takano-san… pero… – empezó a llorar.

- Pronto acabará el refrigerio… Entenderá que todas las personas que hayan escuchado esto me pedirán explicaciones, y lo que es peor, puede que llegue a oídos de Isaka-san… Sensei, necesito saber lo que ocurrió…

- Entiendo…

- ¡CHIAKI! – un joven de ojos cafés llegó corriendo. Al verlo, el mangaka apretó los puños y lo miró con rabia, pese a sus sollozos – Perdonen… Yanase Yuu – se inclinó con respeto. Pero al ver a Hatori como muerto, se asustó – Chia… ¡Chiaki, ¿QUÉ HICISTE, LO MATASTE?!

- ¡CLARO QUE NO, IMBÉCIL! – Takano-san empezaba a creer que en verdad el mundo estaba a un paso de su fin… O que el karma generado por sus múltiples violaciones a Onodera le estaba comenzando a pasar factura.

- Yanase-san, Yoshikawa-sensei… Creo que lo mejor es ir a una de las salas de juntas… Masamune, te ayudo a llevar a Hatori – Yokozawa no era precisamente el tipo de persona que acudía al rescate de otros, sólo podía permitirse ser condescendiente con tres personas en el mundo: Kirishima Zen, el hombre que amaba, Hiyori, su hija… Y Masamune, el hombre que ocupó sus noches de insomnio por muchos años.

Por ello, Takano asintió agradecido al detectar esa cualidad suya de "madre modelo presta a ayudar a sus hijos" que tanto lo caracterizaba en la intimidad de su hogar. Y asintió. Entre los dos guiaron a los otros mientras llevaban a Yoshiyuki casi cargado…

Sin saber que a lo lejos, un par de ojos dorados los miraban con fastidio…

X.X

- Quince minutos… Si no regresas en quince juro que entraré y te vio

- ¿Me decía algo, Kirishima-san?

El Editor Jefe de Japun dio un respingo… Henmi... El _asistonto_ de su novio-casi esposo-siempre víctima… acababa de pillarlo en medio de su espionaje.

"Rayos"

- Jajaja, no, estaba pensando en voz alta… Es que… pues… Estoy esperando a tu Jefe, porque necesito vio…lentar una caja que contiene unos mangas nuevos de The Zakan…

- ¿Violentar? ¿Por qué?

- "Maldito chismoso" Pues porque… están muuuy sellados y

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – el susodicho apareció por la puerta. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos.

- Yo, pues…

- Masamune necesitaba unos reportes – habló en clave. Y el otro entendió que había sabido todo el tiempo que lo había estado vigilando – Ya es hora de comer… ¿Necesitas aún mi ayuda o me aceptas el almuerzo?

- Ambos – le sonrió aliviado. Como Henmi se había concentrado en un nuevo tomo venido de sabía Dios donde, Kirishima le sonrió, sonrojándolo. Y susurró – Gracias…

- Idiota – le dio la espalda justo antes de mostrarle su hermosa sonrisa.

X.X

Takano Masamune odiaba los silencios… que no venían de su Ritsu. Porque, como bien sabía, el silencio cuando no es compartido es señal de desconfianza… o aburrimiento… o indiferencia… Pero ellos tenían la capacidad de entenderse con una sola mirada o una sola sonrisa. Así funciona el amor a veces, se dijo. Como un libro en el que todas las páginas van unidas, pese a poder ser hojeadas independientemente.

Yuu… sólo miraba sus pies, parado junto al silencioso Takano y evitando por todos los medios la mirada azul del mangaka, que parecía un mar en pleno tsunami. Se sentía muy… extremadamente incómodo, en esa Sala de Juntas… con sus dos mejores amigos hasta hacía unas horas completamente rotos espiritual y emocionalmente. El gigante de ojos azules no los mostraba en ese momento, y Yuu sentía que quería morirse… Porque al fin habían logrado entenderse mutuamente y los sentimientos eran ahora muy fuertes…

Abrió primero un ojo… y luego el otro. Palpó con su olfato el indiscutible aroma a tragedia que todo el ambiente tenía impregnado en sus poros. Y recordó una escena de los días previos… _"¡MIRASTE DE MÁS SU TRASERO!"._ Casi le pareció oír una vez más las arcadas de Yokozawa ante semejante afirmación de su novio. Pensando que estaban solos, el de cabellos casi dorados lo había besado con pasión en el pasillo de los baños, hasta que lo descubrieron a él mirándolos con pavor… _"Hum… ¿desea comprobar si beso bien…?"_. Sus piernas se quejaron cuando salió huyendo tras la insolente sugerencia de Kirishima-san, dejando atrás los gritos indignados de Yokozawa y las risas divertidas del Editor.

- Supongo que debo agradecerle...

- ¿A quién? – Chiaki lo encaró, jalándolo de la parte de adelante de su camisa – A Yuu, ¿verdad?, por la noche que compartieron… ¡EN MI CAMA!

- ¡CHIAKI!

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!

- No pasó lo que te imaginas… ¿REALMENTE CREES QUE PODRÍA CAMBIARTE POR ÉL?

- ¡YO CREO EN MI SENTIDO DE LA VISTA, USTEDES

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – el grito firme de Takano los calló, peor que un baldazo de agua fría. Frunciendo el ceño con rabia, volvió a hablar. Había llegado a su límite – Lo respeto mucho, sensei, y a usted también, Yuu… Pero este es mi territorio, y no puedo permitir que se trate mal a uno de mis subordinados sin que yo evalúe lo que ocurre.

- Takano-san… – una cabellera castaña que enmarcaba unos hermosos ojos verdes se asomó por la puerta luego de un par de golpecitos, dejándolo sin aliento – Hem… No soy chismoso

- Seguramente, Onodera… – los ojos verdes lo miraron con resentimiento.

- ¡…PERO TUS GRITOS SE OYEN HASTA EL DEPARTAMENTO! – gritó aún más fuerte que el otro – ¡Ten un poco de consideración con los habitantes de Japón, idiota!

- Como ve, sensei, mis editores están domesticados. No muerden – ignoró por completo la cara indignada del joven y se centró en el mangaka – Espero su explicación detallada…

- Yo – Chiaki había perdido las fuerzas. Sus ojos se nublaron y bajó la mirada. Al fin volvía a ser él mismo – Lamento este estropicio… Creo… creo que lo que ocurrió es algo muy personal… Lamento haber venido de esta manera, no se volverá a repetir…

- Cuento con ello… Y entiendo que prefiera no tratarlo aquí… Tómate el día libre y báñate, apestas – le habló con frialdad a su editor – Nos vemos en otro momento – tomó a Onodera de la mano y se lo llevó. Dejando tras de sí un terrible silencio.

X.X

Sin hablarse, los otros dos habían entendido perfectamente bien la indirecta de los ojos casi rojizos cuando Yuu susurró un "En casa". Y sin quererlo, hasta habían tenido un pequeño lapsus de diversión, cuando Tori entró en su auto y estuvo esperando al que sería su copiloto. Incapaces de decidir si deseaban compartir el asiento trasero o si preferían estar adelante, Yuu, tras cinco minutos de estúpida deliberación, se había sentado atrás, bien al medio y estirándose cuan largo era. Chiaki, suspirando con temor y resignación, ocupó entonces el lugar de siempre.

Pero, cuando ya tenían solucionado el inconveniente...

- Idiota… ¿cómo piensas manejar si estás bebido...?

La sentencia de Yuu lo hizo sonrojar terriblemente. Era obvio que en ese instante él, Hatori, era el menos indicado para asumir la responsabilidad de dos vidas adicionales en sus manos… De modo que, tras enviar un mensaje de texto a Takano-san para que por favor le cuidasen el vehículo en su ausencia, bajó después de Chiaki cuando ya el de ojos cafés había parado un taxi.

- Ustedes vayan atrás. No vaya a ser que con tu aliento hediondo emborraches al señor y terminemos muertos después de todo…

Abrió la portezuela de atrás y sin mirarlo, esperó a que ingresara. Chiaki no lo miró, pero entró luego de pensarlo un segundo. Se regaló la vista con su pequeño cuerpo ingresando, con esas formitas casi femeninas que lo tenían estúpidamente enamorado y en continuo pre infarto. Pero sabía que en ese momento no tenía derecho ni siquiera a mirarlo de reojo…

Aunque no hubiese hecho nada…

El auto arrancó… una vez más… envuelto en silencio…

X.X

Simplemente miraban sus respectivas tazas con café humeante, semi ocultos tras un arbusto artificial. Yokozawa, como pocas veces, tenía el ceño relajado, pero ligeramente curvado hacia la tristeza.

- Espero de todo corazón… que lo de ellos se solucione…

- Yo también… Aunque, cuando hay infidelidad de por medio…

- Así me engañaras mil veces yo te perdonaría otras dos mil…

- ¿Qui… quién dijo que te engañaré…? – la capacidad de Kirishima para sacarle sus sentimientos de manera sutil se hacía una vez más presente – Yo… Yo soy un hombre honesto…

- Lo sé… Y Hatori y yo también… Así que quita esa carita, que sólo estoy enamorado de una persona en este mundo y esa persona eres tú, Takafumi – acarició discretamente su rostro.

- ¡Oye! – se sonrojó sobremanera, pero cuando iba a contestarle groseramente, los ojos dorados lo intimidaron por completo. Agachó la mirada y habló susurrando – Eres… eres un maldito bastardo, ¿por qué te encanta ponerme en aprietos?

- Porque molestándote de esta manera logro traspasar tu barrera y llegar a tu verdadero yo… Yokozawa… Yo no te haré daño, deja de comparar lo nuestro con lo de ellos dos, por favor – una vez más leyendo a través de su coraza… Una vez más logrando que los miedos se desintegraran como humo frente a la brisa.

- Jum… No tienes ni que repetirlo. A la primera, me perderías para siempre…

- Razón de peso para mirarte sólo a ti. Y tú lo eres todo. No necesito a nadie más en mi camino – le sonrió, aunque el otro seguía sin mirarlo – Yokozawa… Aunque lo niegues y odies que lo diga, eres un hombre noble de buenos sentimientos… Y tu maldita personalidad de porquería es altamente irresistible, ¿en verdad crees que podría cambiarte? Es más probable que tú retomes tus intereses hacia Takano Masamume… – pese a ser un insoportable, Kirishima también tenía sus momentos de incertidumbre.

Yokozawa alzó al fin la vista, preocupado por su tono bajo y casi suplicante. Era el turno del otro para no mirarlo. Estaba con la mirada dorada dirigida hacia las manos de Yokozawa, como si deseara tocarlas y plantarles un beso, o atarlas a las suyas para siempre. El morocho no pudo evitar que sus facciones se enternecieran ante el espectáculo de ese Adonis mostrándose en su máxima expresión de vulnerabilidad… Y se odió a sí mismo por no ser lo suficientemente uke como para pararse, caminar hacia él y plantarle un beso.

- ¿Y dale con lo mismo? Ja… Idiota, ¿he vuelto a mencionar a Masamune alguna vez por voluntad propia? Si tanto te interesa puedes hacerlo tu amante, a mí sólo me interesa mi actual papel en el mundo – una forma poco amable de decir "A mí sólo me interesas tú".

- Jajaja… No, el hecho de que me gusten los morochos altos de espalda ancha no quiere decir que adore los ojos de gato… A mí me conquistaron los tuyos, que son de osito…

- ¡IMBÉCIL!

- Shhh – puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Afortunadamente en ese ambiente del restaurante amplio sólo estaban ellos dos – Te amo…

Yokozawa iba a responderle con una grosería, nuevamente, pero sus ojos se posaron en la calle, en un taxi que se hallaba detenido a la espera del cambio del semáforo. En la parte de atrás, las dos personas que se amaban tanto como ellos parecían estar en dimensiones diferentes.

- Como… sigas diciendo esas cosas… en público… te juro que me iré a mi departamento…

- ¿Estás loco…? Nuestro destino es estar juntos por siempre, ¿o es que no me amas…?

- Eso no importaría… Aún si me mudara a otro planeta no dejaría de amarte…

Se levantó de la mesa, dejó su paga correspondiente, y casi corrió hacia la Editorial… Dejando a un Editor de ojos dorados sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

X.X

Estaban en la amplia sala del departamento del mangaka. Parecían los hitos de una frontera entre tres países divididos por un abismo. Hatori estaba más alejado que los otros dos, tal vez temeroso de estar muy cerca a alguno, por temor al rechazo de su ex o por terror a que creyera que buscaba apoyo en Yanase… Como fuera, se sentía inmerso en una silenciosa pesadilla.

- La noche en la que estuve a un paso de violarte – la voz del de ojos cafés los hizo salir de sus meditaciones. Hablaba mirando al piso –, tomé la decisión más difícil de mi vida… Pero no te la dije, porque decirte adiós como una posibilidad amorosa dolía demasiado en esa época… Sin embargo, logré decírmelo a mí… Pero entendí que había dejado otra cosa pendiente que en algún momento debía afrontar… El golpe que Hatori no llegó a propinarme…

Un viento helado se colgó por la ventana semi abierta, despeinando las cabezas del gigante y del enano… Era la misma fresca brisa de la noche en que Hatori se había atrevido a hablar de sus sentimientos… La brisa que había aclarado la mente de Chiaki, hasta hacerlo decidirse por olvidar el evento pasado para construir un nuevo presente...

- Ese golpe quedó en mí como una espina… y se lo comenté a mi pareja… – ambos lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Pareja? Y..Yuu, ¿tienes pareja? – olvidando por completo la situación, el más pequeño se le acercó, con la expresión de quien se entera de algo que creía imposible.

- Tú tienes la culpa por enviarme tanto a Marukawa Shoten…

- ¿Eh? – Tori lo miró asombrado. Según sus investigaciones silenciosas de gurú en temas amorosos por culpa de los mangas que editaba, Takano-san y Onodera estaban juntos, Kisa tenía un amante más joven y aparentemente muy ardiente (considerando las veces en que lo había descubierto sentado en el aire para no apoyar las posaderas), y él mismo amaba a este pequeño sujeto distraído, inútil y experto en seducción indirecta. Por lo tanto… - A…acaso…

- …Mino convino conmigo en que era hora de dejarte ir por completo… Por eso anoche, decidí pagar a Hatori la deuda…

_Y qué deuda… aún lo recuerdo…_

_La mirada aterrada y ofendida de este sujeto desagradable el día en que vine y le dije que había decidido regalarte a él… _

_Creo… creo que sólo un personaje de Shounen podría haber igualado su expresión de monstruo intergaláctico… Pero al menos aceptó tomar unas treinta latas de cerveza conmigo…_

- Sé que nos viste en la cama, riendo… Pero reíamos por la situación tan penosa a la que nos había llevado el hecho de estar enamorados del mismo sujeto tarado, distraído y sólo útil para la elaboración de mangas para señoritas… - Yanase habló con frialdad. Ya estaba harto de aplicar con él sólo palabras delicadas cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba decirle era…

- Eres en verdad un caso clínico… - lo que probablemente Hatori iba a decir, por su expresión característica de editor en plena fecha de entrega atrasada – ¿Cómo… cómo de entre todos los hombres y mujeres del universo… podría haberte engañado con Yanase…? ¿Cómo… si te he venido celando y protegiendo de él mil veces cada día… intentando conservarte sólo para mi…?

- Es que… estaban desnu

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTÁBAMOS DESNUDOS, NO VISTE EL ESTROPICIO DE CERVEZAS REGADAS POR EL PISO DE TODO EL DEPARTAMENTO, IMBÉCIL! – el grito pareció ser potencialmente percibido desde el otro lado del mundo – Estábamos tomados… acabábamos de darnos sendos puñetazos… ¡ACASO YA TE OLVIDASTE QUE TENÍAMOS LOS DOS MARCADOS LOS PUÑOS DEL OTRO EN EL MENTÓN!

- Tori…

- ¡TERMINAMOS BAÑADOS EN CERVEZA Y TÚ IBAS A REGRESAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO DE LA ESTÚPIDA REUNIÓN CON LAS VECINAS DE TU MADRE Y TUS FAMILIARES, ¿CÓMO CARAJOS ESPERABAS QUE TE RECIBIÉSEMOS HECHOS UNAS MIERDAS?!

- ¡HATORI!

_Era aterrador verlo gritarle, a él, a su mayor tesoro, a esa persona por la que él mismo, en ese momento nefasto, justo cuando nos encontró en esa situación, me estaba recitando su pedida de mano:_

"Todo aquello que en el pasado fui y en el presente soy lo construí en base al recuerdo de tu sonrisa el día en que te vi por primera vez entrando en esa sala… Cualquiera diría que es imposible, pero fue así… Por eso"

_Baka, Chiaki… ¡ÉL HABLABA DE LA GUARDERÍA, NO DE NUESTRO SALÓN DE CLASE!_

- ¡Tori! – el grito de Chiaki lo sacó de sus reflexiones. El otro estaba, tambaleante, caminando hacia la habitación que ya se había convertido la de ambos – Tori… ¡No te vayas, por favor!

- Es lo mejor… No me atrevo a terminar con esto que es lo mejor de mi existencia, de modo que lo más sensato es irme… Para… para no decirte adiós… - cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar – prefiero huir…

_Supongo que en verdad el ser humano saca lo mejor y lo peor de si en los momentos de mayor tensión, porque, sin pensarlo, sin proponérmelo, sin siquiera tomar noción real de las acciones…_

_PLAF_

- ¡AHHH! ¡QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA! – Chiaki corrió hacia el caído, llorando, aterrado, al ver la expresión furiosa del agresor. Pero ya sólo la puerta cerrándose respondió a su grito.

X.X

Bostezó abiertamente, haciéndolo sentir culpable aunque no hubiese sido su intención. Apoyó por ende su mano sobre la suya, haciéndole dar un respingo, para luego regalarse mutuamente una sonrisa.

- Aunque voy a odiarlo siempre por haberte hecho sufrir, me parece a mí que tu amigo es un Jefe digno de imitar… Mira que enviarnos a ver si todo iba bien, tan dulce...

- Pues deberías… A veces noto a Ishi-san un tanto distraído y perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Ijuuin-sensei anda cerca y tú simplemente te haces el desentendido…

- Ah, tengo una política: Si no se trata de mis relaciones personales no me interesa lo que ocurra con el resto… Más si se trata de algo tan evidente como un triángulo amoroso.

- Hum… ya veo… Pero… De mí si te ocupaste… - susurró, sonrojándose. El otro lo observó fijamente.

- Pues… fue diferente… No eras tú solamente, Takafumi… Mi corazón estaba en medio, y por supuesto que no podía permitir que las cosas quedaran en un "quizás"… He ahí una prueba más de que soy sincero con mis sentimientos, ¿no crees, amor? – Yokozawa se hundió en su asiento, mientras Kirishima le sonreía dulcemente, para luego ponerse serio – Mira… - se apoyó en el otro para ver por su lado de la ventanilla – Creo que… las cosas no salieron como nosotros creíamos que podían terminar…

- ¿Eh? – volteó para mirar por la ventanilla.

X.X

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, volteó hacia él. Estaba llorando, con la mano en su mejilla, y ocultando su mirada con sus hermosos cabellos. Sin pensarlo, sin analizarlo, sin siquiera cuestionar más, se acurrucó contra su pecho, sorprendiéndolo.

- Yoshino...

- Perdóname… Perdóname… Antes de que "eso" pasara, antes de que mi tonto yo admitiera sus sentimientos por ti… te vi en una situación extraña con Yuu – Hatori frunció el ceño – Estaban en un callejón, ocultos, y tú lo atrajiste hacia ti… Desde mi perspectiva… lo hiciste para besarlo…

- Pero qué demo

- ¡Déjame hablar, por favor…! – sollozó. El otro acarició sus cabellos, sentándose bien para que se pudiese acomodar como un niño pequeño entre sus piernas – Esa noche… en la que enfermé, en verdad… en verdad creí que había sido usado… - lloraba. Al fin le contaba sus demonios internos de aquella ocasión en la que pensaba haber sido un juguete – Creí… estúpidamente… que ustedes se querían en silencio… Cuando te vi… cuando te oí… yo…

- Chiaki… - lo obligó a mirarlo. Ambos lloraban – Baka… ¿No te había dicho yo que ese tipo me desagradaba, que ni siquiera podría haber llegado a gustarme?

- Tenía miedo… Aunque no me daba cuenta ya estaba enamorado de ti… - se sonrojó – Yo… yo creía que ya lo había superado, pero verte así anoche, con él, y encima diciéndole eso, pues…

- Jajaja… Baka… - la palabra la pronunció tiernamente, sonrojándolo – De modo que… No te culpo, habría pensado igual, pero aun así eres un completo tonto…

- Oei, ¡no me insultes que aun estás en falta!

- Chiaki… Tú más que nadie en el mundo sabe… que todo lo que logré en el pasado y lo que hago ahora, fue básicamente fundamentado en tus anhelos y sueños…

- To…Tori… - se puso nervioso. En su fase cursi Tori era aún más sensual que en su fase pervertida.

- Tú no lo sabes, porque dormías, según me contó mamá… Pero estoy seguro que no es una ilusión mía el recordarte arropado el día que naciste… Mamá me había llevado a verte, y… te vi… y… - rió con nerviosismo – A través de la ventana… Nos llevamos muy poco tiempo, pero… Chiaki… Te amo desde hace 28 años y honestamente dudo que deje de amarte algún día… Quiero… quiero ser el equivalente a una esposa para ti…

- Es…p…Esp… ¿Esposa? ¡Baka…! – fue su turno de temblar, demasiado emocionado por semejante proposición – Yo… Tú… Tú para tal caso… serías… el esposo… - se sonrojó. El otro buscó sus labios y mientras lo besaba lo fue echando lentamente – To… Tori…

- Quiero hacerte el amor…

- ¿Q…qué cosas dices? – sucumbió ante un beso demasiado apasionado – Tori… por favor…

- ¿Por favor…? ¿Quieres que vaya lento…? – rió divertido. Lo tenía a su merced, y esa sensación de poder era maravillosa, porque le otorgaba libertad absoluta para amarlo a través de su cuerpo.

- Tú… eres increíb – intentó huir, pero logró apresarlo con suavidad – Tori…

- ¿Prefieres la cama, es eso…? – empezó a acariciar su pecho por encima de su ropa.

- Si…. Digo no… Digo…

- Chiaki… Aquí o allá hoy no escapas de tu castigo… - empezó a lamer su cuello.

- Ahhh… - se le escapó un jadeo – Yo… yo debería castigarte…

- Lo hiciste una vez, y aunque no me quejo, definitivamente es más beneficioso que sea yo el inquisidor… - coló una mano por debajo de su polera.

- ¿Q…qué…? Déjame… - su voz sonó más a un "Sigue". Tori sonrió con esa maldita expresión que lograba quitarle el aire y la ropa como por arte de magia - …no es justo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – rió divertido.

- …que… consigas todo… con mirarme… - miró al costado. El otro suavizó aún más su mirada y lo abrazó.

- Esa es mi línea… Siéntete orgulloso… Tienes a tus pies a un hombre de casi dos metros de altura que es Sub-Jefe del Departamento de Manga que edita tus obras… El mismo hombre que se coloca un delantal para cocinarte, para asear tu casa… sintiéndose completo… Chiaki… - lo miró a los ojos. El pequeño gimoteaba – Para… no decirte…. adiós… ¿Podrías… atarme a ti… para siempre…?

_Sus ojos tan parecidos en color a los míos parecían derretirse…_

_Un gigante de casi dos metros de altura, adicto al trabajo, extremada y desesperantemente perfeccionista…_

_No me di cuenta en qué momento, pero ya lo tenía tallando con el cincel de sus dulces labios mi perfil, desde la coronilla hasta los dedos de los pies… dejando mi piel ardiendo como si me hubiera bañado en el agua hirviente de un onsen…_

_Tori… Tori… Su nombre era lo único que podía decir, entre jadeos, gemidos, y suspiros, ocasionados por la falta de aire que su sola mirada generaba en mi cuerpo…_

- Tan hermoso…

_Su boca delineó un camino tortuoso a través de mis piernas, hasta aquella zona cercana y a la vez lejana de su verdadero objetivo… Ahhh… lo odio… odio cuando me hace gritar al hacerme desear más y darme placer de a poquitos… _

_Pero lo cierto es que ese es el encanto de Tori… Darme todo a cuenta gotas para que la intimidad se parezca a un paseo en góndola desde la Tierra hasta el Cielo…_

- Haaa… Tori… por favor…

- Ya llego…

_Maldigo aun el día que te dejé inconsciente… porque me llevé tu pureza de la peor manera, sin disfrutarla, a lo animal, sólo llevándome por la emoción de mi miembro y sin atender las necesidades del tuyo… No, no hablo del sexo, mi pequeño…_

_Lo beso y todo tú te estremeces, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres capaz de percibir con ese solo gesto el torbellino de sentimientos y sensaciones que nos regalamos mutuamente…_

_Como ahora que tus manos se enredan en mi cabello, mientras intento con mi mayor esfuerzo hacerte sentir plenamente excitado y listo para recibirme…_

- ¡Haaa… Tori…!

_Lloro… de alegría… de placer… De vergüenza vencida por la confianza total de entregarte mi cuerpo para que hagas lo que quieras… sabiendo que ese algo nunca será como lo de la primera vez…_

_Tori… Mis lágrimas fluyen cuando logras atraer mi esencia masculina a tus labios… ¿Me amas tanto como para beberlo como si se tratara de un elixir de la vida eterna…?_

_Algún día haré lo mismo… Algún día, te lo juro…_

- Relájate… amor…

_Entrelazo mis manos grandes de gigante con las tuyas que casi parecen hechas con flores… E ingreso a ese lugar que sólo yo conozco… Al que sólo yo tengo permiso…_

Los sonidos asociados a su habitual danza llenaron la habitación, conforme los destellos claros de la luna empezaban a iluminar sus cuerpos fusionados, perfectamente acoplados en amor, como si el arquitecto de todo lo visible y palpable se hubiese encargado de formar a Tori dentro de su cuerpo… Como si Chiaki lo hubiera acogido siempre, con esa dulce carita de terciopelo mostrándole todo aquello que su garganta a veces no lograba decir…

Por pudor…

- Te…amo… Chiaki…

- Ahhh… Tori… - pareció suspirar en el mismo jadeo.

- Ya… ya llegamos, amor… Yo… - puso un dedo sobre sus labios, y lo miró a los ojos. Había llegado el clímax…

- Para… no… decirte…. adiós… - jadeó, presa del orgasmo.

Lágrimas corriendo mientras el cuerpo flota como los pétalos de Sakura en Otoño…

_¿Qué es esto que quema sin ser pasión ni fuego…?_

Cuerpos bañados en sudor danzando en un movimiento frenético, sin perder el paso…

_¿Qué es lo que tienes que me aísla del mundo, del trabajo, de mi mismo…?_

La soledad irreflexiva vencida por la ternura que arrasa el frío más helado…

- …por… favor… - lo besó - …Nunca me sueltes…

_Como si pudiera hacerlo…_

X.X

Fin de ciclo… Olores, sabores, estrés… Ganas de matar a alguien…

Estaba al borde de un desmayo… con todo el cuerpo siendo arrastrado penosamente hacia los servicios. De veras, literal y dolorosamente a punto de desmayarse.

Es que, ¿por qué demonios ese idiota cagaba siempre las fechas límites?

- Yoshino... Me arrepiento… preferiría que te quedes con

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_Trágame tierra…_

- Ah, Hatori – completamente despreocupado ante el hecho de haber sido descubierto a punto de quitarle la camisa a su pareja, con la mano bien metida por debajo de su pantalón, Kirishima le habló, acariciando a un completamente rojo Yokozawa que deseaba que se lo tragara no sólo la Tierra sino también el Universo – Vaya, luces terrible, perdona que lo diga… Nosotros, pues… Nos estamos tomando un descansito...

- ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!

_Seguramente…_

- Perdónenme, yo debí tocar… Iré al tercer piso…

- No, no lo hagas… Es un rapidín, me estuvo seduciendo, quise tomarlo en la Oficina, pero me convenció de venir aquí…

- ¡CÁLLATE, BASTARDO!

_Aguanté de milagro las ganas de reír, sabiendo que si lo hacía sería hombre muerto._

- En ese caso, por favor, sigan… Yo entraré aquí – se metió en uno de los cubículos – y fingiré que no existo – y se cerró con seguro.

_Llevo meses sabiendo, incluso antes de que empezaran a salir oficialmente, que Kirishima-san daría la vida por Yokozawa-san… Y que es extraña, pero plenamente correspondido._

_Los oí forcejear unos cinco segundos, y luego el silencio se apoderó de ese baño elegante. Supuse que lo había callado con un beso. Conociéndolo a medias, supe que no iba a exponerlo más, así que asocié perfectamente el riz riz de la tela con la acción de volver a vestirlo._

_Oí un susurro que sonó a "En la casa…", y una queja como "Veremos…". Pero sabía muy bien que la última había sido dicha con un rostro sonrojado y un estremecimiento general… Actitudes que como sabía muy bien lograban derretir a cualquier seme…_

_Imaginé a Kirishima a punto de hacerle el amor, pero conteniéndose para no someterlo a una mayor vergüenza. Un beso de amor probablemente le habría hecho demostrarle que de todas formas lo haría en la intimidad de su hogar, cuando estuviesen solos y ambos podrían por ende manifestarlo todo con su cuerpo y voz._

_Ah, ukes traviesos… Nos convierten en seres sometidos por completo al encanto de sus ojos…_

Salió luego de oír los pasos alejarse… para encontrarse con el rubio inclinado hacia el lavadero.

- Es demasiado… cruel, ¿sabes…?

- Créame, lo sé…

- Jajaja… - se lavó las manos. Luego de secarse con una toalla de papel, volteó sonriente, con el atisbo de amor expresado hacia su novio aún vigente en su mirada – Meses… tras él… Soy capaz igual que tu Jefe de convencer a todos para darme un plazo adicional, pero tuve que luchar meses con este Grinch – rieron -. Tuve que ir directamente a la cueva del ogro para traérmelo, para robármelo… No sabes cuán feliz me ha hecho hasta ahora…

- Y lo seguirá haciendo… No creo que para él esto sea pasajero… - sonrieron.

- Lo tuyo con sensei menos… Así que da todo de ti… Yokozawa quiso matarte cuando armaron todo ese escándalo. Dijo que eras un – expresó las palabras crudas con el tono de Yokozawa, asustándolo.

- Yo… Ufff, tiene razón. Pero ese tonto tiene la culpa por actuar sin pensar y sin recordar que lo amo con toda el alma.

- A veces es mejor caer odioso al repetirlo, que hacer creer que uno es indiferente por conformismo… O comodidad… Yokozawa odia que yo sea cariñoso, incluso cuando estamos solos, pero ya ves… Cuando lo soy ambos logramos compenetrarnos más, conocernos más… Ser dueño de su corazón es mi mayor orgullo… es como estar casado con la modelo representativa de Marukawa Shoten – sonrió enamorado -. Y me importa poco decirte que me tiene dominado por completo… Amo a ese hombre… Él y mi hija son lo único que necesito para ser feliz, además de nuestro gatito – rieron.

Ya relajados, salieron al pasillo y a Tori se le iluminó la carita. Ahí estaba su pequeño, conversando con Mino y Yuu. Se les acercaron, sonrientes.

- Al fin llegas…

- Tori, no me reprendas… - hizo pucherito – Ah, Kirishima-san – se inclinó con respeto – Yokozawa-san nos pidió decirle que Takahashi-kun y él estaban yendo a Japun a tranquilizar a sensei. Creo que tiene otra crisis…

- Y a fin de ciclo… Entre el Oso y ese inútil terminarán matándome… - gruñó -. Bueno, los veo luego, ¡esfuércense! – salió corriendo.

- ¿El oso? – Chiaki lo miró perplejo. Él lo besó en respuesta, en la mejilla – Oi… no hagas eso…

- Jajaja, no cambias, Hatori. Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. Trajiste todo, ¿verdad?

- Si. Esta vez espero que no nos gane la lujuria y podamos iniciar mis clases de dibujo – Mino acentuó su sonrisa eterna, sonrojando a su pareja.

- Cállate… Estos dos no tienen por qué saber que somos dos hombres japoneses saludables…

- Yanase, provecho… - Tori se burló. Aunque el de ojos rojizos deseó contestarle, fue arrastrado por su novio hacia los ascensores, dejándolos solos.

- Se ve que se quieren…

- Así es. Me alegra saber que ese idiota ya es feliz – Chiaki arregló sus cabellos – Gracias, Yoshino.

- Jejeje… Tori…

- Dime…

- Hoy… se estrena una película que me gusta… Ya entregué el manuscrito… ¿podemos ir…?

_Tenía un montón de pendientes, y la imprenta me estaba aplastando… Pero…_

_Decidí hacer lo correcto._

- Por supuesto que si… Ve subiendo al auto, ahora bajo – le dio las llaves.

_Miré por la ventana hacia el estacionamiento y vi a Yanase besando a Mino… Fue muy extraño ver a mi colega en esa faceta… Supuse que Onodera, Kisa y él mismo debieron pensar lo mismo cuando se enteraron de que estoy conquistado por mi sensei… Así es que me abstuve de anotar una travesura para molestarlos._

_Caminando hacia el auto que era de ambos, viéndolo escudriñando con curiosidad entre mis papeles, no me arrepiento de nada… Todo lo que tengo y soy fue por ti… Todo lo que tendré y seré, será contigo…_

_Por eso, para no decirte adiós, amor mío…_

_Pronunciaré un Tadaima eterno…_


End file.
